Paralogue 3: Taylor's Dilemma
A roving band of thieves marches through the Frarian mountains, heading to Waydrn to pillage and plunder. As they talk and jeer and fight amongst each other, nobody manages to notice the girl in the distance, riding a horse in their direction. She circles around to the front of the gang and stops with her hand up. This catches the gang's attention at last and they slow down. Brigand: Uh, boss? Who's this broad? Leader: Dead is what she's about to be. ???: Oh, please. I'm Taylor, and I can't let you go any farther. Leader: Oh? And why exactly is that? Taylor: Because you're criminals, and I'm not going to let you walk free. Leader: Oh, yes. And what exactly makes you think you can take on all of us by yourself? Taylor: A deal. I'll fight you one-on-one, and if I win, your entire band disperses and every member reports him or herself to the authorities. Leader: And if I win? Taylor: Er...you can have my horse. Leader: You drive a hard bargain. Your horse does ''look rather nice... '''Taylor': I've spent my whole life raising her and learning to ride her. She's quite the noble mount. Leader: You have a deal, miss hero. Taylor: Alright then. Without a word, Taylor and the thief charge at each other, beginning their duel. The onlookers cheer loudly for their boss and start to get rowdy. The commotion attracts the attention of a certain other band of warriors. Daniel: Hey, look over there. What's that? Florence: Looks like a gathering. Sounds like some sort of fight. Daniel: Should we intervene? Josh: I severely doubt we have the time. Chase: I think we should. There's a chance someone's getting ganged up on and would appreciate our help. Joos: I think I agree with Chase. Sam: I guess it couldn't hurt. Knifez: Alright, I guess. Let's go check it out. The Shepherds close in to see that a fight is indeed going on but from the sounds of it, both combatants are evenly matched. Someone notices the Shepherds and breaks away from the band of thieves. Brigand: What're you lot doing here? Are you here to help that girl? Before anyone can answer him, he jumps to conclusions and turns to his band. Brigand: Boss!! The pipsqueak's got backup! Leader: What?! Taylor: Backup? No, I'm a lone wolf! Taylor backs away from the leader, her horse stumbling under her lackluster directions. Leader: You liar! You promised one-on-one, so now the bet's off. Archers! Kill her pretty little horse. Taylor: What?! No! Joos: We've gotta help her. Shepherds, attack!! Despite some struggle, Taylor narrowly avoids a slew of arrows and tries to fight the bandit leader once more. Taylor: Don't you wuss out yet! The band disperses and launches an all-out attack on the Shepherds. The archers in the group continue to keep their focus aimed on Taylor. The gang is too big for any of the Shepherds to push through to the snipers despite their best efforts. That is, until Maggie transforms and flies over the enemies to get a straight shot at the archers. She lands in front of one and swipes at him with her tail, sending him to the ground. This prompts the other archers to let their arrows fly, but contrary to what Maggie expected, the arrows fly toward Taylor's horse instead. They lodge themselves in her horse's skin and both ride and mount scream as they tumble to the ground. Taylor tumbles to the leader's feet and lays motionless on the ground for a moment. When she pulls herself off the ground, she looks to her horse to see it completely still. Taylor: NO! Maggie: *gasp* Oh no... Suddenly, the flapping of wings distracts Maggie. She looks to see Bella's pegasus nearing the scene, which catches the archers' attention. Maggie: Bella, watch out!! Before Bella can do anything, the archers let fly more arrows, but Maggie's warning did reach somebody in time. Josh erects a wall of wind magic in front of Bella which deflects the arrows. He then sends the wall barreling at the archers who attacked Bella's arrow-susceptible pegasus. They get swept off their feet and suddenly, archers aren't much of a problem anymore. Josh: I'd say that was a pretty good shot, was it not? Bella: Thanks, Josh. You saved us both. Josh: No problem at all, Bella. Unaffected by what just happened and still caught up in the tragedy of losing her horse, Taylor slowly stands up amid the laughter of the thief leader. Leader: Ha ha ha! What a pity. Such a beautiful horse laid to waste because you couldn't play fair. Taylor: Shut...UP! She lunges at him, her lance leveled at his heart. He deflects the blow and they continue battling. Now that Taylor is on foot, she does considerably better against the leader. He struggles to parry some of her blows and finds it even harder to land a solid hit. As their fight rages, so does the one between the Shepherds and the rest of the thieves. Daniel shows off some of his skills to the rest of he Shepherds, impressing them with each foe disarmed and killed. Pika: Way to go, Daniel! I think George picked a good friend. Daniel: Thanks. That means a lot to hear you say. Aloasa: If I was still Grimleal, I'd hate to have to fight you. Slowly, the Shepherds whittle down the large band of bandits, but the battle between Taylor and the leader rages on as strong as ever. They both start to show signs of fatigue, but neither of them gives an inch. Jimmy makes his way to the confrontation and stops, watching the fight from atop his horse. Jimmy: Do you need help, miss? Taylor: No! I promised a one-on-one duel, and I intend to keep it. Leader: How pointlessly noble of you. You'll just die alone then! He kicks Taylor in the gut, causing her to crumple to the ground and drop her lance. He levels his sword and prepares to lob her head off, but a strong wind spell knocks the sword out of his hand and nearly rips his hand open. His sword and blood go flying as he stumbles back, yelling in pain. Leader: What the fuck?! Who did that? Chloe: Elwind hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Leader: Interference! You cheated! Maggie: Says the one who had his archers take down this poor girl's horse! Kayla: Sounds like you two are even now. Taylor: Y-you guys didn't have to...help me. I had it under control. She struggles to stand, but can't until Jimmy hops off his horse and gives her a hand. Then, Rachel approaches her and heals her wounds. Rachel: You'll be alright now. Taylor: No I won't. But I know what'll help. She grabs her lance and approaches the leader of the now wiped out gang. Taylor: This is is for Applejack! With one final thrust, she runs the man through and before he can choke out some last words, she pulls it out of his abdomen and kicks him to the ground. After the battle, she joins the Shepherds for a meal. Taylor: You guys are strangers. You didn't have to save me. Julius: We're Shepherds. It's kind of our job. Taylor: ...You're the Shepherds? Kate: At your service. Taylor: Huh. I thought you'd be a bigger force. And have more horses. Dakota: Talk about a one-track mind. Sarah: Hey, cut her some slack. She just lost a faithful companion. You'd feel the same way. Taylor: Applejack and I basically grew up together. I'm not very good at riding though, and it's because of my stupid decisions that she's dead now. Jimmy: You're not good at riding horses? Taylor: No. It's my life's goal, but I can never get it quite right. Jimmy: I'm sorry to hear that. Taylor: It's alright. I shouldn't have gotten overconfident in my abilities. If I hadn't chased after them on horse back, none of this would have happened. Maggie: You did really great while you were on foot though! Bella: Yeah, it was like watching a show. Taylor: Thanks, but that was after I let my horse die. Maggie: Yeah. Sorry about that. I tried to help. Taylor: Thanks for that. Knifez: Okay, well are you coming with us or not? Taylor: Are you...offering? Knifez: Why not? We have some gifted riders here who can probably lend you a hand. And you'd be fighting to protect the...world at this point, I think? Yeah, world. Florence: You really should! Jimmy can ride with the best of 'em! Jimmy: Oh my god. Taylor: Alright. I'll join you. I'll just...stay on foot for now, though. Knifez: Awesome. Let's keep moving, shall we? Daniel: ...Florence, did you really have to make that sexual? Florence: Hush!! I didn't mean to! Aloasa: Something tells me she knows this first hand. Florence: We're done talking about this!!! I command it as Exalt of Waydrn! > CHAPTER 12: THE EMBLEM'S SAFETY < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Information *This paralogue was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Paralogues